Apariencias
by Carola-Gigi
Summary: Esta es un historia que se crea cinco años despues del Endless Waltz, donde la guerra parece estar de nuevo al acecho... los pilotos gundam se vuelven a reunir... y quien sabe... Dx04, Rx01
1. Ataque Sorpresivo

Capitulo 1.

Ataque sorpresivo

Mansión Winner…

Rashid… tráeme mis cosas por favor el transbordador va a partir pronto… - decía Quatre con un terno y maleta en mano

Un momento amo Quatre… - Quatre salió con las maletas se subió al carro con su fiel mano derecha, se iban a subir al carro cuando exploto…. La cara del heredero Winner quedo perpleja al ver que su chofer estaba a dentro del automóvil…

Relena en un centro de reuniones en al colonia L1… se veía a Heero en una esquina viendo a la viceministra de relaciones exteriores, cuando Relena termino su discurso, Heero bajo apresurado y tomo del brazo a Relena y la halo hasta las afueras del edificio…

Que te pasa… debo volver… - decía Relena algo molesta

No me han confirmado pero se presume que va a ver un atentado…. – las caras de los jóvenes quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver el edificio en llamas… Heero se lanzo encima de Relena para que no le callera ningún escombro… después de 5 minutos se veía la escena de Heero consolando a Relena que lloraba en su hombro… y apareció un carro negro enfrente de los jóvenes…

En la colonia L2…

Se veía un mecánico y una muchacha con una lista de repuesto…

Usted es Duo Maxwell… - pregunto una muchacha de cabellos negros lacios

Si soy yo… - dijo limpiándose las manos y se la brindo… y ella con gusto se la dio

Vengo en nombre de los preventivos… realmente necesito hablar con usted… - dijo ella muy serio….

Mire señorita… - dijo el joven rascándose la cabeza….

Caroline…

Señorita Caroline… he hablado de esta situación con su superiora Noin… la conoce… bueno ya rechace a la oferta de trabajo que me hicieron…- dijo como que sin importancia

No, joven Maxwell… estamos en estado de emergencia… estamos a punto de entrar en guerra… un organización llamada Black Hand… han mandado bombas a las residencias o trabajos de los pacifistas tanto de la Tierra como del espacio… - la cara de Duo quedo en shock…. – necesitamos que la señorita Hilde y usted nos acompañen…

En la colonia L3

Buenos días… en que la puedo ayudar?¿- dijo Catherine sonriendo a la rubia en la entrada del circo…

Necesito hablar con Trowa Barton… - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa… vestida de preventivo…

Espéreme un momento… - la chica fue a la jaula de león…

Hermano… una muchacha te busca… - Trowa se paro y fue a la entrada

Trowa Barton… - dijo la muchacho con satisfacción

Dorothy Catalonia… - dijo el chico con decepción…

También es un gusto verte… pero hoy no importa si estamos bien o no… verdad???... Trowa el motivo de mi visita es que vengo en representación de los preventivos… y te informo que estamos a un paso de la guerra… así que necesito que me acompañes… de inmediato si es posible…

Colonia L5

Sally tu crees que la guerra vuelva??? – decía Wufei mientras el se vestía de preventivo

No lo se Wufei… pero para eso estamos nosotros para evitarlo… - decía la rubia en toalla mirando la ventana desde el cuarto del chino

Continuara…


	2. Espejismos

Capitulo 2

Espejismos…

En la base de los preventivos iban llegando uno a uno los pilotos gundam… sale Noin con Lady One…

Es un gusto tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí… y la razón que los hemos llamado es que estamos a un paso de la guerra y necesitamos un poco de ayuda… estamos tratando de auxiliar a todos los pacifistas que sobrevivieron… entre ellos Relena Darlian y Quatre Winner… - la cara de Trowa, se puso de alivio, por lo cual la rubia disgusto…

En que podemos ayudarlos… - dijo el dios de la muerte sin preámbulo…

Los hemos reconstruido… parte por partes… ha sido muy difícil… pero esperamos con su experiencia nos ayuden… - los jóvenes caminaron hasta el taller donde el rubio heredero ya estaba arreglando su gundam…

Por la p…. – dijo Duo

Así es… lamentamos que nuestra compañía pacifista haya llegado a esto pero era inevitable… si vamos a una guerra espero tener los mejores pilotos y naves… - dijo la peliazul…

Deathscythe…. – grito el trenzado… - te extrañe amigo… - Quatre riéndose de la actitud de trenzado… Trowa miro a Quatre y el lo miro y viro la mirada…. La joven Catalonia sintió incomodidad del silencio…

Mejor teniente, me retiro… - dijo la joven rubia dispuesta a su partida…

Espérese… ahí jovencita… tenemos una reunión importante en media hora…

Noin… desde cuando necesitamos un reunión para conversar… hace un año que nos conocemos…

Es privado….

Centro de juntas de lo preventivos

Dorothy estamos en la Tierra y queremos que hospedes a Quatre en tu casa…

Que!!!! Estas loca!!!...

No, no creí que te iba a molestar tanto… es que tu sabes su problema con Trowa… y no quieren hospedarse en el mismo lugar…

El problema que él tenga con su novio no es de mi incumbencia…

Ya no lo son por eso te lo digo…

Es absurdo… - dijo la rubia con desaprobación…

Tu casa es como una base secreta gracias a tu abuelo…

Maldíceme por ello…

Creí que eran amigos… cuando entraste a los preventivos… - Quatre entro… y respondió…

Nuestra amistad dio una pausa muy desagradable…

No pausa Winner… se termino…

Quatre y Relena pensaron que era ideal tu casa… es muy peligroso en otro lugar…

Y qué???... de repente Quatre fue y se metió en mi casa, que mas… la prensa me comerá viva…

Planeamos un pequeño acto de que te lo encuentras en la calle y lo invitas a pasar en tu casa por unos meses después del traumático shock del incidente… además ya eran amigos antes asi que la prensa no sospechara…

Ok… la prensa no es tan inocente como ustedes piensan… y lo primero que preguntaran es "señorita Catalonia que opina que su novio declaró hace un año que tenía una relación con un hombre…"

Y tu dirás "Solo somos amigos"… como lo hacían antes que se pelearan… vamos Dorothy…

Ash… - la heredera Catalonia dio un gran suspiro de resignación… - Espero que me hables lo menos posible en tu estadía en mi casa… - dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al rubio… la rubia salió tirando la puerta…

Gracias Noin por tu ayuda… - dijo Quatre haciendo un reverencia

A ella no le gusto nada… ¿Qué mismo fue lo que paso?...

Hace como un año… le pedí que nunca me vuelva a hablar, ni a aparecerse en mi vida… porque Trowa me lo pidió porque siempre estuvo empeñando que ella nos separaría de nuestra relación… según el yo tenía este cierta atracción a ella…y aunque la tuviese nunca lo hubiera traicionado con ella… como lo hizo el…

Que mal… pero cuál es el punto de vivir con ella…

Si le pido que me perdone una vez, no lo hará, pero si lo hago constantemente lo va a hacer… yo no fui nada agradable cuando le pedí que se hiciera a un lado… de hecho nunca fui tan grosero con alguien, hasta le dije… que era ridículo que ella sintiese algo por mi… porque nunca sentiré algo por ella más que pena…

Tú sabías lo que ella sentía… - la cara de sorpresa de Noin fue muy exagerada

Si, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta… solo quiero recuperar mi amistad con ella… y después de todo ella tenía razón… Trowa resulto ser una pérdida de tiempo… - dijo el rubio triste

Ella es la mejor de esta base en la Tierra y la voy a poner sin servicio por ti… espero que esto valga la pena… - dijo Noin mirando los aguamarina del joven

Valdrá la pena… gracias… por este espejismo- el rubio salió de la habitación…


	3. SoY bUenA perO nO estupidA

Capitulo 3

Soy buena pero no estúpida

En la mansión Catalonia…

Bueno, señor Winner esta es mi casa… su habitación queda aquí… la mía queda al otro lado de la mansión… las ventanas son a causa de balas… no pueden haber atentados… hay un aparto que señala armas menos las registradas… las sirvientas han sido a cogidas por mi familia por generaciones… y todas de confianza… y amigas… vale recalcar… francotiradores en las puertas… - Quatre la interrumpió

Tu casa aquí es mucho más grande que la de L4 – dijo mirando la grandeza del hogar Catalonia

Ya no tengo casa allá, la vendí… de hecho me dieron un buen precio ya que es por tu vecindario y es muy rico… y puse más cosas a mi casa… aunque la señorita Noin me pidió que este cerca de ti, ya que seré tu guardaespaldas personal… prefiero tenerte más lejos posible de mi vista como sea posible… dijo dándole la espalda dispuesta a marcharse

Tanto así me odias… - dijo con tristeza el rubio

Odiarte… a ti?¿… nunca… tu no mereces ni mi odio…. – dijo la rubia con desprecio…

Dorothy… espera ahí… - dijo el muchacho agarrando a la rubia del brazo

Que pasa Winner?... – dijo ella con un tono frio y calculador…

Discúlpame… nunca debí tratarte así… soy una persona horrible… pero cuando te trate de localizar, tu celular estaba en la casa vacía… no sabía nada de ti, ni siquiera Relena sabía exactamente dónde estabas… yo… - el rubio se quedo con la palabra en la boca y se inundo la casa de silencio…

Tú qué???... – dijo la rubia con ojos fijos en el…

Yo nunca debí ponerlo encima de ti… - dijo el rubio ocultando sus lagrimas bajando el rostro…

Vamos deja de llorar… no lo solucionara… si quieres una disculpa… te disculpo… pero no me pidas que confíe de nuevo en ti, soy buena, te perdono, pero no soy estúpida… - dijo la rubia secando una de las lagrimas… - se me metió algo en el ojo… creo que debo ir a mi cuarto… adiós Winner

Quatre por favor… - dijo el rubio corrigiendola

No! Winner… trátame como señorita Catalonia… no tengo confianza contigo… - dijo dándole la espalda

Espera!... – dijo otra vez sujetándola del brazo

Y nada mas… nuestra amistad se fue por el coño… - dijo el rubio desentendido

Pues si! Hace mucho, desde el día que me dijiste eso… - dijo ella sin mas preambulos

Me podrás entender algún día… eres mi mejor amiga, sabes todo de mi…- la rubia interrumpió

Haber… corrijo ERA tu mejor amiga y SABIA todo acerca de ti… no confundas tiempos… Winner… - dijo ella exagerando las palabras

Que hago… para arreglarlo…hare lo que quieras… - dijo el muchacho rindiéndose…

Continuara…


	4. Redencion

Capitulo 4

Redención

Quiero que perdones a Trowa… para que lo sepas… - dijo ella con un tono de ironía- cuando terminaron el me encontró… y que raro tu no… y me pidió que te dijera que lo perdones… perdónalo... y yo te perdono… y trataremos de ser amigos… - dijo seria Dorothy

El no tiene perdón… me traiciono… - dijo Quatre tocándose el pecho

Que te hace mejor a ti que mereces redención y el no… vamos perdónalo, trata de llevarte con el y yo lo hare contigo…- dijo la dueña de casa

El te odia, de hecho el fue quien me pidió que me aleje de ti… - le explico a la rubia…

Que el me odie es mi problema… no le quita… no es ni mejor, ni peor que tu… vas a hacerlo???… - pregunto ya tranquila la joven

Lo hare… pero los dos son tan para cuales… me manipulan a su gusto… - dijo algo molesto el rubio

Manipularte?... eso es… manipularte… sino lo haces estamos bien… solo quiero que sepas que la gente comete errores y que es muy difícil perdonar cuando te dan duro en el corazón… - dijo ella tocándose el pecho… - eras más que mi mejor amigo…. Eras un pilar de mi vida… eras más que un hermano… además si nunca te dije lo que sentía, porque era feliz como tu mejor amiga, creo que nunca lo entendiste… y sabes no te arrepientas por lo que me dijiste… ese día me demostraste que no eras tan dulce como parecías… - dijo ella secando sus lagrimas… él, la tomo del brazo y la abrazo ella tratando de forcejear no logro salirse del abrazo se rindió y lloro desconsoladamente en el pecho del rubio… se sentaron en el mueble y la rubia lloro hasta que se quedo dormida… el rubio cargo a la joven hasta su cama… y la dejo dormir en ella y él se quedo sentado a un lado de la cama… donde apoyo su cabeza al filo… y durmió un poco…

Limpieza señor Winner… - dijo una de las empleadas… el se levanto y la vio a ella dormir tan pasivamente… que la fiera de ayer parecía hulk… ahora le tocaba disculparse con Trowa…

Dor… dor… levántate… -la movió un poco… ella se volteo… había olvidado lo difícil que era levantarla… - Dorothy…

Ash… - ella se sentó bruscamente… - tu que haces en mi habitación… - dijo ella con cara de aun dormida

No… lo lamento… tu estas en la mía… te quedaste dormida… - dijo el brindándole una sonrisa

Vaya… gracias Quatre… - dijo ella sonriéndole de la misma manera


	5. Espejos ella es como un espejo

Capitulo 5

Espejo… es como un espejo

En la base de los preventivos…

Duo, Trowa y Heero estaban arreglando sus gundams, y llego el piloto del Sandrock…

Como te fue amigo… te comió la bruja por la noche… - dijo Dúo en son de burla

Te estoy escuchando Maxwell!!!... – grito la rubia desde un lado del taller…

Estas demente la trajiste… -dijo Dúo con cara de asustado con una gota en la cabeza

Callate Maxwell!!! – volvió a gritar la heredera Catalonia

Tranquilo… ella es como un espejo… si la tratas mal, te trata mal, pero sino, ella te tratara como la tratas… - dijo el rubio… el camino hasta el Heavyarms y se paro a la espalda de su piloto…

Quatre…

Te disculpo… - Trowa lo abrazo… - te disculpo… soy bueno, pero no me pidas que volvamos… no soy estúpido… podemos tratar de ser amigos, pero nada mas… no quiero odios en mi vida…

La noche con la rubia le hizo bien…. Crees que le haya hecho algún hechizo de magia negra para que se porte tan raro – dijo Dúo susurrándole a Heero

Maxwell!!! Te estoy escuchando… - grito la preventiva

Que!!!! Tengo un micrófono en mi gundam… -dijo el piloto de Deathscythe con una gota en la cabeza

Siii!!!! Hazme el favor de sacarlo estoy harta de escuchar estupideces…. – grito la blonda…

Dios a donde… - dijo el trenzado buscándolo…

Al lado de la pantalla…- dijo la blonda…

Ohh… ya… ya lo encontré… y ahora que hago… - dijo Dúo con la cara redonda y con ingenuidad

Destrúyelo tu voz está provocando que me sangren los oídos… - dijo la blonda enojada…

Dorothy… - dijo duo con el micrófono en la mano…

Dime!... –dijo molesta la rubia…

Si te trato bien, me tratas bien?¿… - dijo el rogando que no lo mate…

Si Maxwell… no soy estúpida…si me dices bruja te diré brujo… - dijo la rubia con cara de no creerlo

Si me disculpo y nos tratamos bien… - dijo Duo…

Afloja Maxwell que quieres… - dijo la rubia virando los ojos

Es que la pantalla esta rota… - dijo Duo rascándose la cabeza…

Ya te lo consigo… - dijo la blonda… salió después de 5 minutos con unos jeans apretados y una blusa apretada todo de color negro…

Eres una dama cuando te lo propones…

Y tu un caballero… si es que se puede decirte asi… - dijo ella con disgusto…


	6. Miedo ¿tu?

Capitulo 6

Miedo... tu???

Dorothy volvió a su cabina viendo en la pantalla a varios preventer haciendo la prueba para los demás Mobile suits que se reconstruyeron Tallgeese, Vayeate, Mercurious y Epyon, iban a ser piloteados por Miliardo, Noin y Hilde (que obtuvo el mejor puntaje en las pruebas de preventers en cuanto a combate y rapidez mental), pero el Epyon estaba libre... para Dorothy no consideraba a nadie digno del Mobile Suit Gundam que diseño Treize, de hecho ningún preventer parecía digno del Epyon, no solo porque es el único Gundam que no tiene armas de fuego... sino que también era un Mobile Suit difícil de manejar y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además el Epyon era el ideal de Treize, una pelea de piloto a piloto...

- Agrrr - la muchacha rugió con rabia, decepción y sobre todo frustración, no solo porque los preventer han sido entrenados con armas de fuego, así que muchos mal interpretan el Epyon, lo creen inservible y Miliardo y Dorothy se negaron a modificarlo en memoria de Treize... para sorpresa de la rubia apareció el joven Winner a su espalda

-¿Mucho Trabajo?... - dijo dulcemente el muchacho, por el lado de ella lo miro y volvió a mirar la pantalla rápidamente y empezó a tipiar

- Decisión Difícil... - dijo la rubia en manera cortante... - ese es el problema cuando estas al mando de una misión... Win... Quatre... - dijo algo fastidiada, incluso viro los ojos

- ¿Tu? ¿Decisión difícil? ¿Alguien tan decidida como tu?... - dijo el heredero Winner en manera de burla

- Calla Winner... - dijo muy molesta la muchacha...

- Vamos... si quieres te ayudo... - dijo el rubio en tono suave

- Lo lamento Quatre... es personal... - dijo la muchacha algo esquiva

- ¿Que tan personal?... - dijo el muchacho acercándose un poco...

- Muy personal... - recalco molesta...

- Se trata de Treize... ¿verdad? - dijo el muchacho convencido

- Tu... ash... ¿Como lo sabes?... - dijo mas fastidiada y sorprendida

- Dijiste muy personal... - el muchacho le sonrió... - por eso se te dificulta ¿verdad?... porque se trata de Treize...Cuéntame... - dijo el tomando asiento

- Reconstruimos el Epyon... y debo escoger a un piloto y bueno.. ese tanque de guerra, lo tiene que manejar alguien que pueda luchar como Miliardo, Treize o el joven Yui...- dijo ella mostrándole los candidatos y las pruebas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo... - el mejor puntaje fue el de Hilde, pero ella manejara el Mercurio... - dijo la muchacha terminando con un suspiro de resignación...

- ¿Porque no lo piloteas tu?... además que el mayor puntaje es el tuyo...me lo dijo Noin... - el le devolvió los papeles cogiendo la carpeta de Dorothy... - además en tu carpeta dice que ayudaste a reconstruirlo y lo programaste tu sola... - Dorothy lo interrumpió

- Quatre... el Epyon tiene el programa Zero... - los dos muchachos se quedaron callados después de la sentencia de la muchacha...

- Bueno las pruebas que hiciste fueron en el mismo Epyon...soy fiel testigo que combates muy bien con el programa Zero, y si te molesta se puede desmantelar... pero de la memoria de Treize te tienes que encargar tu...- dijo el rubio parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta...

- No quiero Luchar y mucho menos en el Mobile de Treize...- dijo ella explicándole... se escuchaba algo suplicante en su voz...

- Eres la mejor de esta base... - dijo el deteniéndose, pero sin mirarla

- Sabes el terror que le tengo que vuelva la guerra por eso me hice preventer... - dijo ella con un hilito de voz

- Vamos... el débil llorón de la habitación soy yo... -dijo el de manera tierna... y abrazándola

- No quiero volver a ser la de antes... - dijo ella abrazándolo...

- Y no lo serás, ya lo veras... - dijo el con una sonrisa... - yo estaré ahí... y si quieres desmantelamos el programa Zero juntos...

- No... Treize... quería el Epyon así... - dijo ella dándole la sonrisa de vuelta...

En la oficina de Noin... estaban Miliardo y Noin tomando el te...

- Comandante, permiso... - dijo ella abriendo la puerta haciendo una reverencia...

-Dime Dorothy que se te ofrece... - dijo Noin mirando a la muchacha...

- Ya se quien puede ser el piloto del Epyon... - dijo ella segura...

- ¿Quien..? - dijo Noin intrigada...

- Yo...- dijo con la seguridad del mundo

- Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta niña... - dijo Miliardo frio como el hielo...

- ¿Estas segura?... - dijo Noin dudándolo

- Noin... esta muchacha es la mejor piloto de combate cuerpo a cuerpo... además que el Epyon solo tiene una espada y un látigo... me parece aceptable... - dijo Miliardo sereno

- Comienzas mañana con las pruebas del Zero y la espada... - dijo Noin como orden

- Si comandante... - dijo la rubia y se retiro...

- Estas seguro de la decisión de esa muchacha... - dijo Noin...

- Noin...Si Dorothy no hubiera perdido el control en la cabina Zero de Libra... la historia hubiera sido diferente... - dijo el heredero Peacecraft...


	7. Despecho¿? no

Capitulo 7

Despecho…

En la cabina de comando

Dorothy estaba sentada revisando los datos del Epyon, estaba nerviosa y extasiada a la vez… le daba miedo manejarlo, no solo porque Epyon era el gundam perfecto para Treize, sino que era el ideal de Mobile suit, ella, la que lo defraudo, no podía expresar lo que sentía… y el rubio interrumpió su tranquilidad de nuevo

- Hola… - le dijo Quatre acercándose a la rubia

- Winner… para de hacer eso…mira… yo sé que estoy pasando por muchos problemas pero no significa que ya estamos bien… además esta es mi oficina y no te puedes aparecer así como así- dijo ella mirándolo con cara de matar

- Sabia que esto iba a pasar… - dijo el rubio sonriendo… - como te fue con la señorita Noin…

- Mal… ella no confía en que lo pueda hacer, pero el Conde Miliardo si, así que mañana empiezo mi entrenamiento, aparte de que tendré que ponerme a hacerles unos ajustes, porque los idiotas de las pruebas lo han maltratado bastante… - dijo refunfuñando algo inentendible

- Ósea que te veré en el taller pronto… - dijo el contento

- ¿Cuánto más pretendes que Sandrock esté en reparación ?... – dijo ella no creyendo que los pilotos demoraban tanto en reconstruir sus gundam…

- El Gundamiun es difícil de manejar, aparte de que han puesto partes en lugares que no son y además los estamos volviendo a construir porque es más difícil crear repuestos, así que estaremos en el taller en 2 semanas… y eso es que corto el tiempo, Doctor J se demoro en crear el Gundam 0 en dos años y Treize el Epyon en uno… - dijo el explicándole que no era tan fácil como parecía…

- Parece que todo está en mi contra… ¿será que lo puedo hacer?... tal vez lo dejo en manos de quien sabe… - dijo ella revolviendo los papeles

- Yo confío que lo puedes hacer… eres muy buena con la espada… - el sonrió…

- Ya Winner que quieres… - dijo ella virándole los ojos…

- Nada, solo digo que Treize le hubiera gustado que manejaras su gundam, tú con ese espíritu de batalla que tenía el… no lo sé… no hay persona más calificada que tu…. – dijo Quatre cogiéndole las manos… - Tranquila todo va a estar bien… además quería ver si nos íbamos juntos a la casa… ya son las seis… y esta anocheciendo… y no se comer algo…

- Ya basta Winner… - dijo ella con fastidio

- Ya te dije… llámame por mi nombre… además hace tiempo que no salimos juntos y es la mejor manera… no se… realmente quiero recuperar tu amistad… y estoy hablando en serio… - dijo el mirando los ojos azules de la joven Catalonia…

- Odio cuando pones esa cara de perro mojado pidiendo comida… - dijo ella un poco molesta

- Entonces nos vamos… - dijo el muchacho halando la mano para que ella se parará…

- Vamos pero no nos demoraremos… - dijo ella virándole los ojos…

- Si cada virada de ojos que me haces fueran centavos seria millonario… - dijo el rubio sacando a la rubia de la cabina… él le halaba la mano y ella hiendo sin ganas…

- Vamos Quatre para… - el rubio comenzó a correr por los pasillos del edificio… y llegaron al taller…

- Espérame un momento… voy a ver mis cosas… - el joven árabe subió a su gundam en busca de su i-pod y sus antiparras Dorothy desde el suelo veía a Quatre y después noto una mirada no muy gentil, la de Trowa, que la miraba con odio… ella sabía que a él le dolía verla en la vida de Quatre después de lo sucedido… Quatre bajo… y la tomo de la mano y ella se soltó y el se la volvió a coger y salió corriendo…

- ¿Por qué haces esto?... – dijo ella triste…

- Hacer que¿?...-dijo el confundido…

- Si lo haces para enojar a Trowa… lo estas logrando pero no quiero ser parte de esto… - dijo Dorothy con tono de decepción…

- Mira… No lo hago por él, lo hago por mi… hace un año que no hablamos… y eso que solíamos hablar casi todos los días… éramos los mejores amigos y crees que lo hago por despecho… - dijo mirando molesto a los ojos de la rubia

- No lo sé… lo único que te digo… que bueno… espero que esto no tenga otras intenciones… porque si las hay me las puedes decir… - se veían a los dos jóvenes caminando por la calle…

- Intenciones… ¿como que? Darle celos a Trowa… a eso te refieres… lo siento… no soy esa clase de persona tu más que nadie debería saber que no soy así… - dijo el rubio mirando el cielo de color rojizo… - Lo que más me gusta de Tierra aparte del mar es el cielo el los tonos que puede llegar a tomar… - la miro y le sonrió…

- Lamento Quatre… pero hay veces que no sé quién eres… - dijo ella haciéndose una coleta en el cabello…

- Volvemos al mismo tema… - dijo el joven Winner con frustración…

- Es que… olvídalo… - dijo Dorothy con desgano…

- Cambiando de tema… como que nadie sabe que hay una base aquí… - dijo Quatre tratando de cambiar de tema…

- Si no te das cuenta estamos en un subterráneo… pero hay una oficina arriba del gobierno, que no tienen idea que estamos abajo… - dijo ella algo aburrida…

- Esta en medio centro… - dijo el recalcando que la base preventer está a debajo de muchos edificios del centro de la ciudad…

- Lo sé… pero nadie sospecharía que estuviéramos en un centro público… - dijo la blonda algo divertida…

- Que vas a hacer mañana… es fin de semana… - dijo el muchacho al lado de la blonda…

- Configurar algo del Epyon y bueno… tengo una reunión con la señorita Relena… - dijo ella algo monótona…

- Así que también vas… es que te quería invitar es una especie de baile… ¿Verdad?... – el muchacho se rasco la cabeza…

- Se supone que es para que la paz se mantenga… porque tanto con pacifistas de las colonias, como los de la Tierra fueron atacados… bueno no es que un bando ataco al otro… - dijo Dorothy no entendiendo… - Si se quisiera guerra, no lo sé… lo que yo haría es parecer que mataron solo los de un bando no de los dos…

- Sabrás que no todos están contentos… en L1 bombardearon un centro de convenciones con muchos ministros de la Tierra… y la Tierra quiere guerra según escuche a Relena… - dijo el preocupado…

- Pero que van a hacer otro Oz… es vano esta idea de la guerra… hace 5 años… bueno mucha gente murió… no creo que quieran repetirlo de nuevo… - dijo ella triste…

- Mucha gente buena se fue… - dijo Quatre mirando el cielo…

- Sentemos a tomarnos un café… - dijo la rubia señalando una cafetería en la esquina… los jóvenes se fueron a sentar y la gente los miraban raros…

- Te puedo preguntar donde se están quedando los chicos y la señorita Relena… - dijo el muchacho abriendo la silla para que Dorothy se sentara…

- En la casa de Relena… después de lo de Marimeia… bueno la hicieron muy segura… es de hecho como la casa de Marimeia se baja con unos bloques de Gundamiun y otros metales…¿Qué quieres ir para allá?... – dijo la rubia cogiendo el menú…

- No solo que… bueno… es una casa creí que no lo sé… los tenían en una especie de cubo… especialmente Relena… porque está en constante peligro… - dijo el tomándole la mano la rubia se sonrojo…

- ¿Qué vas a pedir?... –dijo ella quitando la mano y mirando al mesero…

- Deme un mocaccino con un suflé de chocolate… y ¿tú qué vas a pedir? – dijo el devolviéndole el menú al mesero…

- Deme un nevado helado de chocolate y un Cheesecake de frutilla… - dijo ella devolviéndole el de ella… ella recién se había percatado lo bien que le sentada el pantalón y el abrigo de jean al joven Winner ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo con sus camisas y pantalones de tela…

- ¿Qué fue de tu vida después de lo que paso…?... –dijo Quatre con un poco de miedo al hacer enojar a la rubia haciéndole acuerdo de la pelea…

- Haber… me hice preventer y me dedique a mi trabajo… soy como una guardaespaldas de Relena acá en la Tierra y Heero en el espacio… además de comenzar a reconstruir el Epyon… fue muy productivo para mi… porque tú sabes vivo sola… con todo el trabajo… la única amiga que he hecho es Relena… y ella tiene una vida con Heero… bueno no vida exactamente… pero es ver como se le llena el cuerpo de luz con saber que se va al espacio… y bueno yo me rehusaba ir al espacio… - dijo ella con aburrimiento pero se sentía algo de dolor en el tono de su voz…

- Por mi… ¿verdad?... – dijo el muchacho confiado en su sentencia y ella lo miro triste… - de hecho iba a todas las conferencias con esperanzas de que estuvieras ahí…de hecho le pregunte a Relena un día si te había visto y me dijo que no… - contesto el algo confundido…

- No la culpes… le dije que si te veía no te dijera dónde estaba… - dijo la muchacha sacando su bolso de la mesa para que el mesero pusiera las cosas que habían pedido…

- Gracias… - dijo el rubio brindándole una sonrisa al mesero…

- Que fue de tu vida después de que me fui de tu vida… - dijo ella tomando un poco de su bebida de chocolate… él la miro con negación… - vamos Winner no lo vas a ocultar toda la vida lo que paso…

- ¿Por qué la gente se empecina en preguntarme lo que paso…?¿Como si fuéramos eternos… como si una relación fuera eterna…?... – dijo un poco molesto…

- Sino me quieres decir está bien… - dijo ella metiéndose un poco de Cheesecake a la boca…

- Tranquila… te lo voy a decir… es que desde que termine con Trowa, muchos medios últimamente es lo único que preguntan y me molesta demasiado como si no fuera suficiente superarlo… como para que los medios me lo recuerden a cada rato que termino mi relación con el… - dijo dándole un sorbo a su mocaccino …

- Quatre eres un pacifista, un gran empresario, dueño de medio espacio… aparte hiciste publica tu relación con un hombre que conociste en la guerra, fue un boom en los medios… y después de meses de anunciarlo como tu novio… puff… cortaron… yo se que tenían dos años… pero la prensa no sabía eso…- dijo ella explicándolo… - es normal que la prensa te acose…

- Hay veces que quisiera correr de mi vida… no se… dejar de ser yo por un día… y vivirla como cualquier persona… no ser juzgado por haber peleado en la guerra y ser pacifista…, ser juzgado por haberme enamorado de alguien que no era lo que pensaba que era… porque la gente quiere… - dijo el chico con frustración…

Después de una hora volvieron a la casa y los dos jóvenes, durmieron tranquilamente, pero los dos sabían que su amistad se podía recuperar más fácil de lo que parecía… aunque Quatre no le menciono nada a Dorothy lo de la ruptura… ella se sentía más feliz que nunca… de hecho se encontró a ella misma iluminada con la idea de que mañana iban a ir a un baile juntos…

Continuara…

Notas de Autora: Gracias por los que han dejado reviews… es mi primer fic y de hecho se me ocurrió porque yo dibujo y por eso son cortas… así que este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo porque los fics no suelen ser así de cortos espero que les haya gustado… aunque estoy algo sin inspiración…

Creatin' new characters in process…


	8. Odio el periodico

Capitulo 8

Periódico… odio el periódico…

Todos en la mansión Catalonia dormían hasta que a las 5 a.m. sonó el celular de Dorothy… ella media dormida lo encontró y respondió era Relena al otro lado del teléfono…

- Dime que leíste el periódico… -dijo Relena prácticamente gritándolo por el teléfono

- Escucha… lo leeré cuando me levante después de dos horas… - dijo Dorothy mirando el reloj…

- Dorothy tienes que leer el periódico…. – la joven Catalonia colgó el teléfono

- Maldito periódico… ahora que publicaste de mi… - dijo ella acurrucándose en su almohada… - será que a la gente le molesta que tenga este apellido y una herencia que pueda gastar…

Después de dos horas… bajo Dorothy a la mesa y se encontró a Quatre desayunando…

- Ya leíste el periódico… - dijo el mostrándoselo…

- Ash… otro…Lo lamento no lo suelo leer… normalmente dicen que soy amargada, arrogante o cosas así por el estilo… ya me canse… además leerlo no va a quitar la publicación, ni que estuviera en primera plana - pero los ojos de la dueña del hogar se abrieron cuando vio una foto en primera plana de Quatre y ella en la cafetería… en el momento que el le cogió la mano… ella leyó por encima y decía algo que el heredero Winner fue con su novia… que por eso habían terminado con el joven desconocido…

- Mande a Rashid al periódico por una retractación… y la demanda… - dijo algo tranquilo dándole un sorbo a su café…

- Aquí dice que… - dijo Dorothy con la voz temblorosa

- Que rompí con Trowa por ti…- dijo el rubio muy tranquilo

- Ahora tengo que aclarar que no tengo nada contigo… porque me odian tanto… - dijo ella rascándose la cabeza… - A quien se le ocurre algo así…

- No lo se en las colonias también surgió un rumor así… - dijo Quatre un tanto calmado…

- Debes entender algo… acá la prensa es agresiva no es como en las colonias… - dijo ella un tanto histérica…

- Mi señora va a desayunar… -dijo la empleada…

- Mishka… no lo se… creo que se me quito el hambre… - dijo ella en camino a las escaleras… - demonios y hoy que quería ir a comprar mi vestido para el baile… - dijo ella molesta…

- Vamos Dorothy desayuna conmigo… y después vamos por tu vestido… - dijo el en manera de reproche…

- Ash… ganas Winner… Mishka sírveme el desayuno… - dijo ella sentándose… - pero no vas a comprar mi vestido conmigo… la gente le dará motivos para pensar demás si nos vuelven a ver juntos en la calle… - dijo ella rascándose la cabeza al volver a leer el periódico…

- Somos amigos… normalmente eso suelen hacer los amigos verdad, salir… - dijo el algo molesto por el comentario de la dueña de la casa

- Si, pero normalmente los obligan a los hombres a ir de compras… no al revés… - dijo ella molesta

- Si estas enojada esta bien… pero yo tengo que ir a ver mi esmoquin porque no estoy e n mi casa, además la mayoría de mi ropa estaba en el carro que exploto… lo único que pude traer es mi i-pod, antiparras, cámara, cosas de valor, pero ropa no tengo… así que esperaba que me dijeras donde puedo ir… - dijo el desde el otro extremo de la mesa…

- Esta bien... –dijo Dorothy

Continuara

Notas de autora: Amo la canción de Alexz Johnson- Skin…


	9. Forjando Nuestra amistad

Capitulo 9

Forjando nuestra amistad...

Era el o solo era ella... Pero los dos parecían estar dando vuelta en el mismo sitio... Los dos en la misma casa... Quatre estaba esperándola después de desayunar ella le dijo que se demoraba 15 minutos en bajar... Cuando de repente se escucho la puerta... Mishka... Corrió a abrirla mientras susurraba para ella misma "oh, dios... Oh, dios... debió leerlo... Dios..." Quatre miro extrañado como la empleada se desesperaba por abrir la puerta... El no sabia porque se demoraba Dorothy en cambiarse para ir a comprar el vestido de ella y el esmoquin para el... Quatre extrañado quiso ir a ver quien era quien estaba en la puerta

- Señor... Lo lamento hoy la señorita Dorothy tiene otro compromiso... No puede atenderlo- Mishka puso los dos brazos en la puerta para que el joven alto de ojos miel no pasara...

- Mishka... Míreme... Dorothy no se negara para siempre... Ella...- el muchacho estaba ahí en la puerta con la mejor carita de perro mojado...

- Señor Hamilton... La señorita me dio orden directa de no volverlo a dejar pasar... - La muchacha algo asustada... -Joel... Míreme... Conozco a mi señora y su orgullo... Usted en lo personal no tiene perdón... Ella preferiría morir antes de estar a un metro de usted... - Mishka se abrió para tratar de cerrar la puerta...

-No ha pasado ni dos semanas y me cambio... ME CAMBIO! - dio un grito... Se vio Dorothy corriendo las escaleras y comenzó a arrojar sus zapatos... Mishka cerró la puerta y salió corriendo y Dorothy comenzó a arrojar lámparas, adornos a la puerta cerrada...

-LARGATEE!... COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR QUE TE CAMBIE SI EL INFIEL FUISTE TUUU!... - Quatre vio que Dorothy cayo en sus rodillas y temblaba de la rabia...el por su parte se había alejado dando unos pasos atrás y se alejo de la puerta... Pero camino hasta donde ella, donde se arrodillo y la abrazo..

-Tranquila... Ya se fue... - el la aferro del cuello mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho...

- El infiel fuiste tú... - ella se susurraba una y otra vez...

-DOROTHY YO TE AMOO! AUNQUE NO ME LO CREAS... - se escucho la voz del joven Hamilton por la puerta...

- LARGATE! - grito Dorothy con amargura

-Mishka... Llama a seguridad... -le dijo el rubio a la ama de llaves y la mujer llamo a los guardias... Donde lo sacaron...

-Listo señor... Acabaron de escoltar al señor a la puerta de entrada... - dijo dando una reverencia...

- Como permitieron que alguien entre así... - Quatre le pregunto a la sirvienta algo sorprendido... Por el show...

- El señor Hamilton tenía acceso a la casa... Incluso llaves... Por eso es que logro cruzar el jardín... Estamos en proceso del cambio de seguridad solo que es un proceso largo...- dijo la ama de llaves viendo como su jefa seguía aferrada al pecho del joven- me retiro joven Winner...

- Ven Dorothy... - el sin dejar de abrazarla la ayudo a pararse... El no lograba ver el rostro de ella estaba enterrado en su camisa... - Ahora si ya paso...- tratándole de alzar el rostro...

-No quiero que me vuelvas a ver llorar de nuevo... Es humillante mi abuelo siempre dijo que la persona que me ha hecho llorar es porque no merecía mis lagrimas...- el hizo un flashback de aproximadamente un año donde Dorothy estaba en el cuarto de el en L4 y ella estaba parada con cara de confundida, mientras el dijo "Es ridículo... Lo único que sentiría por alguien como tu es lastima..." Dorothy en ese instante rompió a llorar... Quatre volviendo a la realidad apretó los ojo y su mente volvió hace seis meses atrás mientras el se escuchaba a si mismo llorando y empacando... Apareció Trowa por detrás de el... "Quatre que haces..." dijo el castaño con cara de sorpresa... "lo siento... Yo..." continuaba Trowa tratando de explicar... "Estoy harto de este juego... Yo se que no te puedo dar lo que quieres, pero no significa que puedes irrespetar mi casa... "Quatre vio dos lagrimas que mojaron la camisa que estaba doblando... "Ni siquiera mereces que llore... Hago tu maleta... Lárgate! Y dile a Milie que esta despedida que también se largue!" abrió los ojos de manera brusca... El comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y le planto un beso en la cabeza... - Lamento haber sido un bastardo hace un año... Realmente pienso que fui igual de imbécil... Que el... - lentamente ella soltó su rostro y lo miro a los ojos... Ella puso ver la claridad de los ojos de el y el los de ellas que estaban cristalinos parecían dos glaciales descongelándose... Las lagrimas seguían rodando... el le planto un beso en la frente le brindo una sonrisa... Ella seguía apretando la camisa de el en la parte de enfrente... - Creo que ahora es inconveniente que vayamos a comprar ropa...

- Oh lo lamento tanto... - dijo ella tratando de secarse un mejilla... - tienes razón deberíamos...

-Te digo que es inconveniente... Con todo me quieres contar que fue lo que acabo de pasar...- dijo el con una sonrisa...

-En realidad no quiero hablar del tema...- dijo ella enojándose...

-Dorothy... Ash -el rubio dio un gran suspiro- Yo se que vamos a hacer... Hay que hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos... Además no quería ir a esa reunión de todos modos...

- Yo tampoco... Mejor me voy a cambiar... - dijo ella mirando su vestido arrugado... - tu deberías hacer lo mismo arrugue tu camisa... Y esta algo mojada... - Por la parte de Quatre comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina donde se saco la camisa... De repente escucho risitas eran las empleadas de Dorothy que lo vieron "shirtless" el había cambiado desde la guerra había crecido y de hecho ya no tenia esa apariencia de niño bueno, por lo menos ya no corporalmente... Como dijo Dorothy el si que era un desperdicio en potencia por estar con otro hombre... Abrió la puerta de la inmensa refri...

- Y como lo sospeche no cambia sus métodos antidepresivos esta mujer...- se vio el congelador lleno de helados... Saco leche y una tarrina de helado de chocolate... Subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Dorothy ella estaba con una de esas camisas de cuadros que son largas y cubrió lo necesario para que el se de cuenta que ella tenia un bóxer de mujer y estaba descalza corriendo en su caminadora a paso firme - Definitivamente no cambias... - dijo el mirándola con ternura...

- te imaginas la cantidad de calorías de ese helado que tienes en la manos... - dijo la rubia sin mirarlo - tampoco cambias... - se bajo de la maquina algo agitada seco algunas gotas de sudor y se tiro a la gran cama... Quatre por su lado se acomodo al lado de Dorothy... La inmensa cama estaba llena de almohadas... El estaba sentando abriendo el helado y se puso una almohada en las piernas donde Dorothy puso su cabeza... - Para serte sincera extrañaba las tardes de helado...

- Créeme que yo también... - Dorothy le arrancho la tarrina de helado y comenzó a comer...

- Empecemos por ti... Hay algo que me quieras decir?... - dijo Dorothy con cara de niña traviesa...

- Como tú sabrás... Yo amaba a Trowa no por ser hombre... Sino por ser simplemente el mi amigo que me di cuenta que daría la vida por el... Fue cuando supe que lo quería mas allá de lo que imaginaba... Y aparentemente el también lo hacia... Es algo que ni mis hermana aprobaron... Era tan incomprensible que a mi me importa el caramelo no la envoltura... Trowa y yo habíamos hablado de llevar lo nuestro a algo mas intimo... Pero aunque lo ame con mi vida a mi me parecía incluso un poco antinatural...creo que hasta el día de hoy me parece algo que se debe tomar calma... No se si me explico... Yo lo ame... Pero no quería intimar con el... Me explico... Lo ame... Pero no me veía con el de viejitos... Sino con una señora... Quejándose de nuestro nieto que es insoportable...

-Creo que comprendo... Hahahaha no se que es mas gracioso, darme cuenta que eres bisexual... O que yo ya pensaba que si habían intimado...

-Porque lo pensaste? - dijo el extrañado

-No lo se... -dijo ella mirando el helado...

- Yo sabia que después de que le dije que no... El se iba en la noche con otras personas... De verdad me dolía, pero el me lo negaba...Pero un día lo encontré con Milie...- Dorothy se atraganto, Milie era la Mishka de Quatre, ama de llaves que era como una amiga...

-Milie? Estas seguro?- dijo Dorothy sentándose y se acomodo al lado de el...

- En mi cama... créeme es lo peor...- dijo Quatre tratando de evitar que ella vea sus ojos... - Cuéntame tus penas antes de que llore sin que tu lo hagas...

-Joel Hamilton es un amigo de infancia antes de la guerra habían varias cabezas en la fundación el padre de el era la mano derecha de mi abuelo... Y digamos que crecimos juntos... recibí clases de esgrima con el... - Quatre puso una sonrisa nerviosa... - hace unos seis meses... Me pidió que fuéramos enamorados... Y yo acepte... Mi abuelo siempre me dijo que Joel era el hombre con quien el quería que yo me case... Pero el señor Winner sabrá... - el interrumpió

- Que la señorita Catalonia muestra su sensibilidad solo en situaciones difíciles...-dijo el con un tono de certeza... - Y digamos que el tenia una reputación de ser muy sociable con las damas... Hice lo que estuvo en mis manos... Con decirte que siento cosas por el...estaba empezando a enamorarme de el Y lo descubrí con una dama en uno de esos eventos sociales... Públicamente... Humillante... Muy humillante para serte sincera... Me persiguió hasta acá y le tire todas las cosas que me había dado por las escaleras...y fue hace dos semanas... Para el y para mi el orgullo... Es lo primero... La foto del periódico rompió su orgullo... Además... La fundación... Tenía cierta sensibilidad con los colonos...

- A que te refieres con sensibilidad? -dijo el algo molesto

- El orgullo de la fundación Romefeller fue la Tierra... Nunca del lado de las colonias... Para el circulo social de mi familia... estar amorosamente con un colono, es para que te tachen de traición... No te ofendas... Yo cambie con la guerra, pero ellos no! ellos siguieron el colegio... Pensando en sus ideales de lucha eterna... El reprocha el no haber ido a la guerra conmigo... Ósea no lo culpo... Nuestros ancestros todos son militares barbudos... Con esposas perfectas... Cosa que yo nunca fui... Pero si hablar con el es como si pudiera hablar con mi abuelo de nuevo, el pudo lograr teletransportarme a los tiempos de infancia... El logro lo que nadie pudo... Sentirme en la fundación de nuevo...

-Dot... La fundación no existe... - dijo Quatre en un susurro...

- Eso lo se... Pero me rompió el corazón, era más que amor, una esperanza... Que aunque no hubiera fundación el círculo social se mantenga por siglos... El era... Yo... Hablar con el... Era como hablar, conmigo mismo... - Dorothy se le rodo dos lagrimas...

- Ósea que tu abuelo se esta revolcando en la tumba porque estas en la misma cama de un colono... Un sucio colono- dijo el en tono tristón...

- Un colono que es casi dueño de medio espacio... Que es muy guapo y es bisexual... - dijo ella acariciando su mejilla, el se sonrojo... - Hahahaha- la heredera Catalonia se rio bastante alto...- me gusta cuando te sonrojas... y no deberías porque eres un buen partido...

- Si fuera un buen partido, no tendría problemas como los que tengo ahora...

-Si no te conociera y declaras públicamente una relación con un hombre... Yo de mujer ni te toco... Créeme... Ya no se que pensar de ti... - dijo ella acostándose boca arriba... El se acomodo al lado de ella... puso el brazo de el para que ella se acostara encima de la extremidad... Y ella se abrazo del tórax de el... Ella subió una de sus piernas encima de las de el... Hahahaha... ella no miro para arriba... Miraba una de sus manos que jugaban en el abdomen de Quatre...

- Dudas de mi? No lo creo... Sabes que tus empleadas... Me estaban persiguiendo antes de entrar a tu cuarto... Sabes lo que pueden pensar de nosotros?...- dijo el jugando con el largo cabello de ella...

- Que tan mal pensado eres míster Winner... No lo sospechaba de usted...- dijo con su tono irónico de costumbre...

- Una aristócrata como usted sabe que meter a un hombre en su cuarto es de excesiva confianza... Y de mal gusto... Principalmente si es un fulano colono... - dijo el en son de pelea...

-Quatre Winner... No me busques... Estas advertido... - ella alzo la mirada para mirar sus ojos... Pero se encontró que los ojos de el estaban mirando los labios de ella... Bajo la cabeza y le dio la espalda...

- Dot... - le escena fue interrumpida por una bomba en el patio y hizo que la ventana central que daba vista al jardín se rompiera... Quatre alcanzo a coger la sabana tiro a Dorothy al piso y el encima de ella con la sabana que los cubría... Después de unos instantes Dorothy abrió los ojos solo vio el rostro de Quatre con una expresión de dolor...

-Quatre... - toco el pecho de el y sintió caer una gota en el pecho de ella era roja... Era sangre, el trato de sonreír... - Quédate ahí... - ella trago algo de saliva... Y se deslizo entre los brazos de Quatre y se sentó y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al ver un pedazo de vidrio en la espalda de el...- No te muevas...

- Dorothy... Sácalo... - dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor...

- Estas loco!... - Dorothy llamando al 911...- como pudo romperse el vidrio... Si es antibalas...- Cuando vio el jardín... Habías un gran hueco... Como si Hiroshima... Hubiera ocurrido... - Es una emergencia... Tengo un herido de gravedad... En la planta alta... - en seguida se escucho una ambulancia...

-Sácalo... - dijo el con un tono apagado...

- Ya viene la ambulancia... Tranquilo... - los paramédicos subieron al cuarto de Dorothy y le estaban ayudando a sacar el pedazo de vidrio... - Quatre tengo que ir a ver a Mishka...

- Ve tranquila... - a lo que Dorothy salió de la habitación los policías estaban registrando la casa...

- Señora no hemos encontrado a nadie...- Dorothy le viro los ojos... Fue al salón donde había una gran pintura la abrió como puerta y se encontraban aproximadamente 20 muchachas y 5 muchachos...

- Mishka... Están bien... - dijo Dorothy abrazando a la ama de llaves...

-Lo siento mi señora... Por dejarla sola... Pero usted... - la empleada estaba asustada...

-Tranquila... Yo se que te dije que me dejes en un caso así... - dijo ella algo tranquila...

- El señor Winner... - la empleada se tapo la boca al ver como bajaban a Quatre de pie para no estropearlo en la camilla...

Dorothy salió en sus fachas a la ambulancia y se subió con Quatre que estaba sin camisa... El policía se subió con ellos en la ambulancia...

- Señorita Catalonia Donde estaba usted cuando ocurrió en el atentado... - dijo el policía...

- En mi cuarto con el señor Winner... que había entrado y me encontró en estas fachas... Entro a dejar helado y leche... Conversamos y rato... El sintió el estruendo de la bomba y me tiro al piso... Cogiendo unas sabanas... - Dorothy veía a lo que salió de la ambulancia... Había reporteros tomando fotos y ella solo con una camisa y descalza... Los reporteros mandaron preguntas desde que si la guerra volvía... Hasta que si estaban juntos en la cama cuando ocurrió... Dorothy entro al hospital donde iban a operar a Quatre de emergencia... Una enfermera la detuvo... Y le reviso la herida de la frente que recién se había dado cuenta... Tenía una parte del rostro llena de sangre cuando comenzó a llorar... Apareció Relena corriendo seguida de 20 preventers y Heero... También llego Dúo con Hilde, hasta que llego Trowa... Trowa estaba histérico la cogió de los hombros y la sacudió mientras Gritaba que le había pasado...

-DOROTHY QUE PASOOO! - Dorothy tenía la mirada perdida... Y parecía en trance y no respondía... - eres una sucia te estabas acostando con el mientras cayo la bomba ¿Verdad?... - susurro con amargura...

- Lamento decepcionarte... Estábamos de arreglando nuestros problemas, de nuevo forjando nuestra amistad... Lo siento no lo toque... - dijo ella secándose las lagrimas...

Notas de Autora: Borre el capitulo anterior porque en realidad no me gusto... Lo escribió mi prima y ahora que lo veo... Después de abandonar fanfiction por un tiempo no me gusto... Espero que este les guste más... Con un poco mas de inspiración...

Gigi...


	10. Esas pequeñas cosas

Quiero recordar que ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing me pertenece ;D

The little Things - Colbie Caillat

* * *

Capitulo 10

Esas pequeñas cosas...

_ "El amor es como la guerra. Es Fácil empezar, difícil parar" _

_ Autor desconocido_

Dorothy desperto del trance cuando salio el doctor de la sala de emergencia... Dorothy se paro y se vieron sus largas piernas, a Relena peinada y maquillada, pero sin el vestido... Heero estaba en terno...

- Esta fuera de peligro... Gracias a dios no toco nada importante... Y la herida era superficial... El material era extremadamente duro lo que evito que adentro de la piel hubieran fragmentos... Es como si lo hubieran cortado con una espada..- Dorothy estaba aliviada... -Por ahora esta inconsciente, por la anestecia general pero en unas horas estara mejor...

- Puedo entrar?¿... -pregunto Trowa...

- Sugiero que solo una persona, maximo dos se queden en el cuarto - cuando una sombra... Aparecio...

- Yo le dije que era mejor que yo este donde el... - dijo Rashid...

- El tiene razon Rashid deberia quedarse con el... - dijo Relena al ver que Trowa iba a entrar...

- Yo tambien me puedo quedar... -dijo el algo molesto con la insinuacion de Relena... Mirando a Dorothy

- Haz lo que quieras... Si quieres quedate... Pero preguntate si el quisiera ver tu rostro al despertar... No te preocupes por mi- dijo Dorothy levantandose.. Despues mirando a Relena... Y le puso los sus manos en los hombros... - Suerte viceministra... Suerte con las colonias despues de lo que acabo de pasar con el señor Winner...debes tener agallas... De pedir paz despues de lo acabo da pasar... Demasiadas agallas para serte sincera... Arreglate y Heero que no le pase nada a la señorita en el camino al baile...

- Agente 44, usted debe asistir al baile... - dijo Heero arrimado a una pared de pasillo...

- Por ahora agente 10... Me quedare en la puerta del señor Winner...- dijo Dorothy con un tono frio, que los caracterizaba a los dos...

- Dorothy creo que deberias ir a cambiarte... - dijo Relena preocupada...por la poca ropa de su amiga

- Relena... Señorita Darlian... Yo deberia dejar de ser Dorothy y ser la agente 44, porque por ser Dorothy estamos en esta situacion... Yo debia llevar al señor Winner a comprar su terno... No a mi cuarto a contarle mis penas... Y esto no hubiera pasado... - dijo Dorothy con un expresion de amargura en su rostro...

- No te culpes por lo ocurrido... - dijo Relena con un tono triste...

- Mi deber de preventer en las ultimas semanas es velar por la seguridad del señor Winner... La que debio empujarlo era yo... No el a mi... La que debio recibir ese pedazo de ventana era yo... No el señor Winner... - dijo practicamente llorando...

- Aunque Dorothy exagera... Ella tiene razon... Quatre era la mision de ella... Y la mia eres tu... - dijo Heero en tono monotono... - Tendra un problema muy grande con Noin ... Aunque no haya sido su culpa... No me imagino lo que dira Lady... - dijo Heero...

- Es mi trabajo...Relena... Y si salio mal...es mi deber responder por el... - Dorothy sintio un escalofrio cuando vio a Noin caminar por el pasillo...

- Se puso de moda verdad? - grito Noin acercandose a la rubia... - Mis dos mejores preventers afectivamente relacionados con sus protegidos! - Relena se sintio ofendida por el comentario...Heero por su lado alzo la cabeza pero no dijo nada... - Dime algo... La investigacion policial... Indican que los dos estaban en TU cama al momento de la explosion... Me quieres explicar... QUE HACIA EL SEÑOR WINNER EN TU CAMA ! en lugar de estar en un cubito lo mas lejos de las ventanas - dijo Noin con un tono amargo y coraje...

- Estaba comiendo helado con leche con una amiga... - dijo Dorothy a punto de llorar...

- Si claro... Por supuesto... Tu solo en camison y el en jeans...- dijo Noin con un tono ironico...

- Noin sino me lo crees entra y preguntaselo a Trowa... Lo hacemos hace 4 años atras... Entra y preguntaselo! Si insinuas que me estaba acostando con el... Mayor se equivoca... No lo hice... Tampoco lo hare... Porque el es mi trabajo... Protegerlo es mi trabajo... Cosa que no cumpli... - dijo ella en un tono triste...

- Noin... Relajese... - dijo Sally desde atras... - Parece que cayo Hiroshima en la mansion Catalonia... Creame si hubiera sido una casa normal... Ya no habria casa- dijo Po mientras relajaba a su amiga...

- Dorothy es una preventer encubierta... La prensa no sabe que es preventer... Y ahora expondran esta historia... Y lo peor pasa a 2 horas del baile... - Noin frotaba sus sienes... Con los dos dedos... - Todo esta en nuestra contra... Y no sabemos en donde empezar... Lo unico que sabemos es que del mismo fabricante de la reunion en L1 y la misma bomba del carro de Quatre... Hace semana y media en L4... - Noin realmente estaba estresada...

- Que tan grave esta?... - pregunto Sally...

- El doctor dijo que esta de hecho bien... Despertara en una horas... dijo que era muy superficial... - dijo Relena con un tono un poco fastidiado...

- Lamento Dorothy por lo de la cama...-dijo Noin dando un suspiro... - Lamento... Lo que dije...

- Tranquila mayor...la situacion de Winner no es tan preocupante como parece...-dijo Dorothy dando un respiro - vaya vistase que hoy va a ser una larga noche... Y tranquila que el conde Miliardo lucira muy guapo esta noche... - dijo ella dandole un guiño... Noin salio del pasillo a paso firme...

- Lady quiere tu informe para mañana... Incluyendo el estado del señor Winner con la hora exacta en que desperto...-dijo Sally ...- Hazme el favor de ponerte algo de ropa... Si de verdad no te acostaste con el, no hagas que parezca... Recuerda tu eres invisible... Eres la sombra que protege... No la amiga que consuela... Nos vemos agente 44... - Sally se dio la vuelta y siguio a Noin...

- Y Sally tiene razon en todo... Soy invisible... - dijo Dorothy en un susurro...

- No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir Noin... - dijo Relena algo molesta

- Creeme que se la tiene jurada a Heero por eso... - dijo Dorothy con los ojos cerrados arrimada a una pared alzando una de sus cejas... Se abrazo ella misma hacia frio... Bastante para ser exacto...

- Le dire a Rashid que te vaya a ver ropa y podras entrar a ver a Quatre... Te parece bien?- dijo Relena con tono preocupante por la ropa de la heredera Catalonia...

-Muchas gracias... Pero no me quiero quedar con Trowa a solas... - dijo Dorothy terminando de arrimar su espalda a la pared rodando y sentandose en el piso...Relena entro y le dirigio la palabra a Rashid... Relena salio y atras de ella el musulman que no paro por el pasillo- Dorothy me voy al baile... Ya mismo Rashid volvera con ropa... Dile a Mishka que ya la tenga separada para que Rashid venga mas rapido... - Relena le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por el pasillo... Ella tenia derecho de estar adentro y ella lo sabia... Pero no tenia las agallas, llamo a Mishka... Y le indico la ropa que queria... Y abrio la puerta ahi estaba Quatre boca abajo con 10 puntos de sutura... Trowa estaba sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas... Y la miro fijo ella tomo la otra silla y se sento del otro lado de la cama... Le tomo la mano y empezo a llorar... Encima de ella, el le cogio la mejilla... Y abrio los ojos lentamente...

- No llores... - susurro el... Ella alzo el rostro y miro la hora eran ya las 7:05 de la noche... - El lloron de la sala soy yo recuerda...- Le brindo una sonrisa...

- No vuelvas a hacer eso... Yo soy la que Te proteje...tu eres mi mision...mi deber... - dijo ella preocupada

- Yo soy el que te proteje xq Tu eres importante para mi... Por eso te protegere siempre... - dijo el con una mueca de dolor... Habia llegado Rashid... Abrio la puerta y ella tomo la ropa y se fue a cambiar al baño del dormitorio practicamente corriendo para cortar la atmosfera que estaba obteniendose... Quatre viro el rostro y vio a Trowa...

- Debiste aceptar la casa de Relena como tu guarida... - dijo Trowa con su tono frio y calculador de siempre...

- Prefiero a Dorothy... Lo siento... - dijo el virandole el rostro...

- Siempre lo has hecho... Siempre la has preferido a ella... Incluso en Libra... Primero ella antes que tu... Siempre he querido entender tu fascinacion por ella...es una simple mujer... - dijo Trowa sin cambiar la expresion de Trowa no cambio...

- Como puedes insinuar que la he preferido a ella siempre?... Cuando la bote de mi casa... Por ti... La arranque de mi vida por ti! - dijo Quatre ya llorando

- Si! la dejaste... Y cambiaste... Totalmente... Quatre... ¿Estabas enamorado de ella? ¿Aun lo estas...? - pregunto Trowa sereno... Dorothy salio del baño tanto Rashid, como Quatre y Trowa se quedaron mirandola... Ella sorpredida...

- Tranquilos que ya me voy... - dijo ella algo molesta por las miradas acusatorias...

- No te vas a quedar en el cuarto? - pregunto Quatre...

-Solo dos en el cuarto... Rashid te ha protegido desde los 13 y Trowa insistio...- dijo ella fastidiada - Ademas estare en la puerta para que nadie entre... Lo que debia hacer en mi casa... - dijo en tono triste...

- Te culpas por esto? Verdad? - dijo Quatre con frustrasion... - No fue culpa tuya...

- Mi superior piensa lo contrario... - ella salio de la habitacion tirando la puerta...

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de ella? Que es incomprensible... - dijo Trowa de manera serena...

- Si hablamos de ser incomprensible... Tu eres el primero... Ademas... Que haces tu en mi habitacion... - dijo Quatre ya molesto y frustrado por que no se podia levantar... Para salir corriendo

- Hace unos dias me dijistes que seamos amigos... como antes... Es lo que estoy haciendo... Tratando de volver a ser tu amigo...¿Quieres que entre Dorothy...? Dimelo... - dijo sereno mirandolo a los ojos, el volteo el rostro y cerro los ojos

-Solo quiero dormir... - dijo Quatre susurrando...

Se vio a la heredera de la fortuna Romefeller con las piernas cruzadas con un calentador negro, y una chompa grande zapatos deportivos negros... Con una trenza en su cabello... Con los ojos cerrados... Y los brazos cruzados con la cabeza agachada... metio las manos en los bolsillos de la chompa y sentio el arma dentro de ella... "Lo protegere con mi vida... Si es necesario..." penso..."Todos estan en el baile... El baile que debi ir con el... de su brazo... Abrio los ojos y ahi estaba William Ambrosini... Con los ojos celestes puestos en ella y removiendo su cabello castaño...

- Sabia que te iba a encontrar aqui... - dijo el en un tono frio y calculador...- desde tu casa segui al arabe...

- Will... Que quieres...? - dijo ella bajando la mirada para no ver esos ojos acusadores...

- Vengo por dos cosas... La primera vengo a ver porque mi mejor amigo tiene su orgullo hecho añicos y dos quiero ver tu rostro... Y preguntarte donde esta el orgullo Romefeller... nuestro orgullo que nos llenamos la boca... Cuando estas en la puerta de la habitacion del muchacho que te hizo pedazo en media hora... Por el cual lloraste un mes sin parar... Y no seguiste llorando porque te quedaste seca... Por el cual te culpaste a ti misma de que la del error eras tu... Por el cual te fuiste a vivir a las colonias dejando tu Tierra... Preguntarme y preguntarte que si por si acaso no te equivocaste de numero de habitacion... Estar rogando amor a un colono... Un fulano colono!- dijo el castaño con amargura... - Dorothy Catalonia, nieta del Duque Dermail... No te estaras equivocando...

- La que decide como equivocarse soy yo! y no te equivocas... Si estoy en su puerta y mañana veras en primera plana porque tu mejor amigo llora... Winner me salvo de una explosion en mi casa... Para que lo sepas... - dijo ella... En tono monotono... Con la cabeza abajo...

-Gratitud? no lo creo crees que no vi la foto en la mañana...- dijo enojado...

- William... Mireme... No estoy cambiando a su amigo... El no esta en mi vida porque el no quiso... Es infiel... mi orgullo se partio lo lamento decepcionarlo... No estoy interesada en Winner de manera amorosa... - dijo ella serena...

- Si... Dorothy... Claro - William dijo en tono ironico... - Usted no se lo cree ni a usted misma... Yo se que esta aqui porque esta enamorada de el... Pero entiendalo... El no la quiere... - dijo susurrandole en el oido...

- Ese tambien es mi problema...- dijo Dorothy ya molesta... El le dio un pico rapido en los labios y camino por el pasillo

- Usted va a salir lastimada si sigue al lado de ese muchacho... No quiero que aparezca en los periodicos en cadaver miss Catalonia... Usted es muy guapa para morir joven... - el castaño entro al ascensor al final del pasillo e hizo una señal de paz cuando las puertas se cerraban... Ella lo miro con odio... Se toco los labios...

- William usted no cambia... - Trowa abrio la puerta y salio...

-Vigila hasta la una... Yo voy a dormir, que a la una cambiamos y tu podras dormir un poco... - dijo el mirandole los ojos... - la proxima vez avisame si tus amigos van a venir a hablar mal del hombre que salvo tu vida... Para no acercarme a la puerta...

- Pues no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo hable con mis amigos... - dijo Dorothy a punto de estallar...

-Yo de ti me cuido de tus amigos... Si uno de ellos me dice que saldre hecha cadaver es por algo... - Trowa cerro la puerta y ella penso "Solo esta exagerando...William nunca estaria metido en cosas asi..." miro el pasillo y estaba vacio... Completamente vacio, sin enfermeras, ni nada... Estaba extraño eso... Se levanto y se escucho el eco de sus pasos cuando aparecio una enfermera con una sonrisa McDonald... Estaba alucinando... Si lo estaba haciendo... Se sento en la banca... "William me las va a pagar..." penso... Cuando saco su celular vio una foto de ella con 5 muchachos mas... " la herencia Romefeller" penso " Ya nos habiamos vuelto a unir " estaba ella... William, Joel, y tres muchachos mas... "Mis muchachos no son los G-boys... que luchan por la justicia... Pero tampoco son malos..solo que son incomprendidos" penso... Despues miro el techo y se teletransporto

*Flashback*

Cuando ella tenia 14 y estaba con un traje de esgrima se notaba que era ella por la larga trenza del otro lado habia un muchacho que tenia el cabello rizado y cafe oscuro, los ojos de el eran verdes y por la nuca se notaba un tono canela...

- Marcus no flaquees!- grito la heredera Catalonia...

-Como señorita Catalonia?... Cuando usted ejerce tanta presion- el estaba en posicion de defensa cuando ella estaba ejerciendo presion... haciendo que el llegue al piso... Y se resbalo... Y cayo...

-Que poco hombre Mister Mendelli...- dijo Dorothy sacandose el casco de esgrima...

-Yo diria que no es poco hombre, sino que Miss Catalonia es mas hombre que usted... Hahaha... - dijo un muchacho de cabello rojo...

- Joshua!...- dijo Dorothy poniendo la espada en la garganta del pelirojo... Desafiandolo...

- Bromeaba Dorothy... - dijo el muchacho pelirojizo nervioso...

- jujujuju...Alguien esta tensa...- dijo uno con los ojos azules y cabello negrizo y lasio... Con traje de esgrima...

- Alguien quiere que le vuelva a dar una paliza... - dijo Dorothy ya enojada...

- Yo no... Pero si sigues asi mañana perderemos Miss Catalonia... - dijo el de cabellos negros...

- Aunque me duela Gianco tiene razon... Relajese... Usted es nuestro as bajo la manga... - dijo William tomandola por la cintura desde la espalda...

- Y usted se muere por nuestra sorpresa ¿Verdad? Ambrosini...- dijo Joel en manera de burla...

- Hamilton.. Miss Catalonia no se negara a mi amor por la eternidad... - dijo William dandole un beso en el hombro...

- William si usted no me suelta, lo abrire como chancho en navidad... - dijo ella...seria... Los muchachos se burlaron del muchacho que solto enseguida

- Aunque lo niegue... Yo se que algun dia caera... - la rubia estaba rodeada de los cinco muchachos... Los cinco se abrazaron en frente de ella y comenzaron a burlarse de William... Los cinco se reian y ella se solto y fue a molestarlos despues de todo... Esos muchachos eran su familia...

*Fin del Flashback*

- Despues de todo ellos son mi familia...- dijo ella susurrando... " La familia que deje atras desde ese dia... Solo ellos... Despues de lo de Quatre... William y Joel fueron los que me acogieron...aunque me duela Will tiene razon... Pero aunque sea solo una escusa para quedarme... Quatre es mi mision... "penso para si misma... Sin darse cuenta Trowa salio... Estaba tan perdida en sus memorias que vio su reloj y eran 1:30 a.m.

- Entra! - dijo Trowa molesto... Salio Rashid

- Señor Trowa ire a la cafeteria... A tomarme un cafe...- Trowa mira a Dorothy de manera acusadora... Ella evito la mirada de el y dijo

- Gracias me estaba quedando dormida... Ya no resisto... - ella entro y estaba ahi... Despierto con los ojos abiertos... El le sonrio...

- Trowa me dijo que vino un amigo tuyo... No cambias... Me mentiste... Me dijiste que estabas sola ese dia en la cafeteria...- dijo el de manera pacifica..

- Lo se... Pero que querias que te dijera... No es nada... Son solo pequeñas cosas en mi vida... En mi vida antes de la guerra que no quiero olvidarme - dijo ella sentandose en el mueble donde estaba Trowa...

- Aunque no lo creas son esas pequeñas cosas que hacen que las confusiones existan y que de esa confusion haya guerra... Y al mismo tiempo son las que hacen que la vida valga la pena... - dijo el con una sonrisa tristona...

Continuara...

* * *

Notad de autora: Hahahaha... Dramatico lo de Quatre... Yo se que este capitulo es diferente... Pero entenderan porque lo puse... Despues... Wiii!


	11. Troya

Capitulo 11...

Troya...

- Ojala nunca pudieras verte la herida en la espalda... - dijo la rubia en tono amargo...

- Ojala nunca tuvieras que volver a tu casa... Según Rashid parece Japón después de la segunda guerra mundial...

- No entiendes... La casa es lo de menos... Tu vida es importante...mas importante que mi casa... - la rubia ya estaba enojada... No sabía con quien más si con Trowa, William, Joel, Quatre o ella misma...

- Mas que la herencia de tu abuelo... El centro de reuniones Romefeller... - dijo Quatre acariciando el rostro de ella mientras ella estaba con los brazos y piernas cruzadas con la mirada a un lado

- La fundación ya no existe... Ahora es una simple mansión donde vivo con mis empleadas... -no estaba enojada estaba frustrada... - Tu traes paz a tu pueblo... Tienes una empresa de recursos mineros galácticos que has descuidado...- dijo ella agarrando la mano de él en su mejilla aferrándose a ella cerrando los ojos... Salieron una lagrimas... - Lo lamento tanto...

- No lo lamentes... En realidad no lo lamentes... Porque si esto no hubiera pasado... No estaríamos aquí... - dijo el de manera tierna...

- A veces eres tan dulce que empalagas... No te ofendas... Viniendo de mi es un alago... - dijo fastidiada... Y media divertida... El se acomodo bien...

- Pero al menos acorto tu amargura... - ella le sonrió...

XxX

Un cabello pelirrojo se veía en una maquina tipiando rápido... Cargaba lentes y los ojos verdes limón que lo caracteriza... Salió un hombre corpulento de cabellos negros... Con dos cafés...

- William llego... dijo que estaba ilesa... - dijo el de cabellos negros...

- Es una gata... Yo lo sabía... Desde niña ha sido gata... En todos los sentidos... De niña nos tenía enamorados a todos... Desde el niño de Marcus hasta el amargado de William... - decía el pelirrojo sin mirar a su compañero... mientras siguió tipiando... William llego... tiro su gabardina de cuero al piso y salió un suspiro de frustración... estaba histérico para ser especifico - hasta el día de hoy nos tiene así...

- ¿Cómo te fue Will? - pregunto Joshua

- Mal! Muy mal... Rogando amor a un colono el duque Dermail, debe estar revolcándose en su tumba... - dijo William tratando de calmarse...

- Como esta Winner? - pregunto Gianco...

- Tiene ya 6 vidas... Semejante pedazo que le cayó en la espalda... Ni siquiera le toco un nervio... - dijo enojado...

XxX

En el hospital... Eran las 8 de la mañana Dorothy estaba dormida en el sillón abrazadas a sus rodillas... Rashid estaba en una silla al lado de una puerta y entro Trowa con una enfermera... Dorothy abrió los ojos... Al igual que Quatre...

- Míster Winner, el doctor cabecera me indico que antes del desayuno lo ayude a levantarse... - dijo la enfermera al tratar de ayudarlo...

- Tranquila señorita... Yo lo ayudo... - dijo el árabe... Ayudando a Quatre a sentarse... Se sentó y vomito bilis... Dorothy puso una cara de asco...

- Por eso, fue que el doctor dijo antes del desayuno... Lo lamento tanto... - dijo la enfermera al tratar de ayudar... Llamo a limpieza... Dorothy se metió al baño y Trowa seguía en la habitación, limpiaron algunos empleados y se fueron...

- No se preocupe - dijo Quatre tratando que la enfermera... Se vaya... Dorothy salió del baño y miro como Rashid puso almohadas para que Quatre se sentara... Trowa estaba sentado en el sillón... Dorothy supuso que ya era hora de irse...

- Trowa me voy a mi casa a bañarme... Traerle algo de ropa a Quatre ¿Quieres que te traiga algo...? - dijo ella soñolienta...

- No gracias... - dijo con un tono calculador...

Dorothy emprendió el camino a su casa... A lo que llego... A su casa... Mishka salió a recibirla... Estaba en estado de shock... Al ver el jardín... Donde estaba esculpido el rostro de su abuelo... Hecho un hoyo... La ventanas sin vidrios y algunos arquitectos tratando de acomodar el lado del cuarto de Quatre que arrasó incluso las paredes... - Trate de detenerlo... - dijo la muchacha prácticamente lloriqueando

- ¿Quien Mishka?... - dijo Dorothy... Mirando a la empleada...

- Me dijo que le diga que entre... - se les salió unas lagrimas...

-¿Mishka quien! -ya estaba enojándose...

- Míster Ambrosini... - dijo la empleada con miedo... Dorothy entro a paso firme...abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí sentado con arma en mano vestido de negro...

- Yo siempre admire a tu abuelo... por eso pedí que reconstruyeran tal cual estaba- dijo el muchacho... Mirando el techo... - Esta casa era su orgullo... Su obra de arte... Nuestro lugar donde jugábamos a las escondidas con Mishka... Y ahora tenga que entrar por los escombros amenazando a nuestra amiga para que me deje hablar contigo... Es incredible...

-LARGATE DE MI CASA! - grito histéricamente... - Como te atreves a entrar a mi casa de esa manera! Quien te crees...!- dijo ella sacando una de la espadas de la pared de su abuelo le puso en la garganta... - Si no te largas te abriré como chancho en navidad...- dijo molesta sin bajar la guardia ningún segundo

- Los malos hábitos no mueren... Eh? - dijo el de manera relajada... - alguien esta tensa...- dijo dejando su pistola... En la mesa de la sala... y se levanto del mueble y se paro enfrente de ella - solo quiero hablar... Dorothy...tu...mi Amor de infancia...- estaba caminando en círculos alrededor de ella como cuervo que espera que su presa muera...

- ¿Que deseas Will? - dijo ella relajada bajando la espada...

- Hahahaha... al fin comportándote como una señorita... Bueno ya era tiempo... Tienes 21 años... - dijo el muchacho castaño y se volvió a sentar... - De verdad... Quiero que te alejes de Winner... No es bueno... Para ti principalmente... mírate saliste media desnuda tomándole la mano en la camilla de la ambulancia... - él le cedió el periódico...

- Ya no soy niña como para que me celes... Ya no estas grandecito para eso?- dijo ella en tono burlón...

-Aunque no me lo creas no son celos...- dijo el serio...

- Detente ahí... - dijo Dorothy... - aunque eres bueno mintiendo... No me mientas a mí... Que tramas... Estas apariciones... Esas insinuaciones... El arma... Que ocultas...- Dorothy le agarro el brazo a William...

-Tramar algo? ... - William rio irónicamente... - Yo no tramo nada... Estoy tratando de protegerte no te das cuenta...

- Yo se que estas metido en algo... Will tengo ese presentimiento... No! Yo se que estas metido en algo!- dijo ella asegurando...

- No te lo puedo decir... - la agarro de la cintura y la abrazo... - lo que hago es para protegerte aunque yo sea el malo... Aunque yo muera... Dorothy no te mereces la vida que llevas... Ni esos gestos de gratitud Con Winner...- el muchacho el susurro al cabello - Yo te ame... Te amo y te amare por siempre... -la soltó lentamente...

- Espero que Joel no lo sepa... - dijo ella mirando el piso...

- Él lo sabe... Pero yo lo niego... - dijo el también evitando la mirada de ella...

- Solo quiero que sepas que yo ya no soy yo... - dijo ella tomándolo de la barbilla para que el la mire a los ojos...

- En eso te equivocas... La chiquilla malcriada de 14 años... Que ame por tanto tiempo sigue aquí... - él le señalo el corazón con un dedo...- Yo lo se... – susurro mirándola de manera tierna

- Ella se quedo en Libra y voló en miles de pedazos... - dijo ella en un tono triste... Esa Dorothy murió con la fundación...

- No me digas eso... Porque si es así... Debí haber muerto con ella... - dijo él la atrapo en un beso que ella no respondió... Los labios de ella quedaron sellados... Él, la soltó... Al no ver respuesta

- Lo siento... No puedo. - ella susurro bajando la cabeza...

- Me duele verte con un tipo que no aprecia lo que tiene... - dijo el apretando su boca con una mano... Y camino a paso firme fuera de la casa... En el camino abrazo a Mishka fuertemente - Lo lamento tanto amiga mía... - le susurro al oído a Mishka...

- Tranquilo William... - dijo Mishka devolviéndole el abrazo...

- Aunque no lo creas... Estoy con el no por lo que piensas... - dijo ella gritándole

- Yo lo se... - dijo el castaño sin mirar atrás... Le hizo la seña de paz...

XxX

- Preventer encubierta... Actualmente guardaespaldas de Winner... - dijo Joshua sacándose los lentes...

- Ya lo sospechaba... Joel nos dijo algo... Pero Joel no piensa colaborar, no sale de su cuarto... - dijo William fastidiado subiendo las piernas al escritorio... Salió el de cabellos negros...

- Que poco hombre... Dorothy tiene ese efecto... - dijo Gianco... Divertido...

- Hablando de poco hombre... Como le va a Marcus... Con tu sabes quién...- dijo William preguntándole al pelirrojo...

- Ayer hable con él... Ya saco los archivos... No sabes que hay en la base de los preventers... Ni el monstruo que nuestra niña va a pilotear... - Dijo Joshua mostrándole una foto de Dorothy en la cabina del Epyon...

- Nunca lo superara si sigue así... - dijo Gianco ya un poco serio

- Eso lo sabemos... Pero eso ya depende de ella... - dijo tirando la foto al escritorio...

- Lo que no sabes es esto... - Gianco mostro a Quatre en el Sandrock... La cara de William... Se sorprendió demasiado que no lo podía ni creer...Acerco la foto para asegurarse...que era el... Y bueno aquí están los otros pilotos casi termina de rematarse cuando vio a Trowa...

- Nuestros amigos estaban más relacionados de lo que pensamos... - susurro William...

- En la base preventer no hay documentos de ellos... De ninguno... Trate de rebuscar acerca de la operación meteoro... Pero... – Joshua quedo perplejo con la interrupción de Will

- Tranquilo... No queremos apresurarnos... Verdad?¿ Dile a Marcus que se relaje... Que ya no busque... No queremos que saquen a nuestro encubierto ¿Verdad?... - dijo William alzando las cejas...

XxX

Base preventer...

- Alguien ingreso a nuestra base... - susurro Heero... Por su parte Dúo se sorprendió ya que el sistema de seguridad lo había programado e instalado Heero...

- Crees que es la organización terrorista...- pregunto Dúo...

- No lo sé, simplemente quiero atrapar al bastardo que desprogramo mi código de defensa e ingreso al sistema... - dijo Heero sereno...

- Buscare en los novatos... - dijo Sally ya preocupada...

- No te preocupes... Lo atraparemos... - dijo Noin...

Después de dos semanas... A Quatre le estaban sacando los puntos...

- Doctor... Muchas gracias... - dijo Quatre ya parándose...

- Nada de fuerza Míster Winner... - dijo el doctor en son de advertencia...

- Tranquilo doctor que de eso yo me encargo... - dijo Dorothy sentada al otro lado de la habitación...

- Que linda su novia... - dijo el doctor alegre... Dorothy se rio sarcásticamente... Quatre puso una sonrisa de disculpas...

- Ella no es mi novia doctor... Es una amiga... - dijo Quatre algo avergonzado...

- Lo lamento tanto... que buena amiga tiene entonces?- dijo el doctor riéndose...

- Muchas Gracias Doctor... - dijo Dorothy dándole la mano... Y Quatre se puso su camisa y los emprendieron camino a la casa de Relena donde estaban los dos durmiendo ahí... Aunque Trowa se enojo, estaban durmiendo en el mismo cuarto... En distintas camas... Por ordenes de Relena... Dorothy pasó de ser su guardaespaldas personal a ser su enfermera... Ya después de dos semanas Quatre estaba recuperándose... Y estaban yendo al taller dos veces por semana... Dorothy le ayudaba con el Sandrock... Había dejado botado el Epyon... De hecho ya no le importaba... Manejarlo o no... Dorothy fue a la bodega de repuestos en total silencio, estaba oscuro con un rayo de luz que entraba por el pasillo... Cuando encontró unos cableados del sistema principal... Vio la luz de una portátil... Y por detrás vio la descarga de los modelos de Gundams... Ella volvió a meter la cabeza...y saco su arma... Cuando se puso enfrente del muchacho encontró a Joshua vestido de preventer sentado en el piso con un disco en la boca...

- Joshua? - Dorothy se quedo atónita... El muchacho dejo la maquina en el piso y se paro con las manos arriba...

- Yo no sabía que tu novio pudiera manejar el Sandrock... - dijo el mirándola divertida...

- Eres un preventer... - susurro ella...

- Lo soy... - dijo él con certeza... Dorothy le disparo en la maquina... - Caramba Dorothy... Esa máquina era mi vida...

- Esos planos... Los que estabas copiando... Costaron vidas en la guerra... Espero no verte aquí nunca más... Si no quieres que te dispare a ti... - la rubia lo apunto... - espero que dejes los discos duros donde están... Lárgate antes que le diga a mi superior lo que estabas haciendo...

- Heero Yuy es un hombre muy poderoso... Muy inteligente pero no me superara... - dijo el caminando lentamente... y salió...subio el ascensor mostrando la seña de paz... Eso era raro... Ya los dos... Con ese signos... La V...

- Pasa algo? - apareció Quatre por detrás... Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, ella salto del susto escondiendo el arma en la parte de atrás de su pantalón

- Tranquilo... No pasa nada... - dijo ella relajando los músculos... Tratando de salir el rubio le cerró el paso...

- ¿Segura? - Quatre insistió... mirándola a los ojos...

- Muy segura... - ella alzo la mirada desafiándolo...

- Te conozco... Algo te pasa... - dijo el acercándose a los labios de ella... Ella se paró de puntillas y rozaron labios y ella dio un paso atrás... Soltó un suspiro…

- Te puedo asegurar que no me pasa nada... - esquivando el cuerpo de Quatre salió al pasillo... - Creo que lo que buscamos no está en este cuarto... Creo que esta acá... - dijo ella metiéndose a otro cuarto... Quatre se sonrió... Y él pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de el... No al revés...Estaba dudándolo... Dudo, soltó un suspiro de frustración...

- ¿Paso algo... Hice algo mal?- dijo el entrando al cuarto...

- No... Por todo lo contra... - el la beso...ella respondió al beso suavemente... El la arrimo a un pared, donde ella lo empujaba con sus dos manos, mientras sus labios lo seguían besando... El aumento la intensidad de su beso... Continúo hasta que se quedo sin aire... Ella miro el piso confundida... No se atrevía alzar la mirada... El la miraba a ver si se animaba a mirarlo... El con su mano le ayudo a alzar el rostro para que lo mirara... Le toco los labios con su pulgar...

- ¿Estás segura que no hice algo mal?- pregunto de nuevo... Ella lo miro confundida...

- Por todo lo contrario... Has sido un GRAN AMIGO... Estas últimas semanas... un gran apoyo... - dijo ella terminando la frase en un susurro...

- Me alegra escuchar eso... - dijo él en un tono triste... - Lo siento... - dijo el dándole la espalda y caminando lentamente...

- No te disculpes... No has hecho nada malo... - dijo ella siguiéndolo...

- ¿En serio? - dijo el de manera sarcástica...

- Hablo muy en serio... Vamos necesitamos esos pernos para ponerle al asiento... No vaya a ser que Míster Winner se vaya a medio matar en su propio Gundam... - dijo ella algo animada...

- No has avanzado con el Epyon... - dijo el serio

- Estoy buscándome un suplente... Más que falta de habilidad... Es miedo... Ya no tengo la misma certeza que antes... Hay que admitirlo he cambiado un poco... Manejar el Zero seria suicidio... Ahora mi enemigo soy yo misma... - Dijo ella poniéndose seria también...

- Yo creo que si puedes... - dijo el poniéndole las manos en los hombros...

- Yo puedo... No quiero... Me voy al espacio mañana... Te tendrás que quedar en la casa de Relena... - dijo ella seriamente...

- Quiero ir contigo... - dijo el al instante que ella termino su sentencia...

- No puedes... La última vez que estuvimos solos casi te matan... - dijo ella ya triste...

- Vas a la base preventer ¿? No hay lugar más seguro que una base preventer...- dijo el tratando de convencerla...

- Eso lo dudo... - dijo ella recordando a Joshua…miro la puerta, ahí estaba Heero arrimado...

- Dot... Noin quiere hablar contigo... Por el viaje... - dijo el sin mirarlos... ella salió a paso firme y Heero la siguió dejando a Quatre solo en el cuarto de repuestos a oscuras... - Deberías evitar las escenas a solas con Quatre... - dijo Heero casi en un susurro...

- Créeme que he intentado... - los dos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta de Noin... - Pero es casi imposible... - dijo ella cerrando los ojos para abrir la puerta... Cuando entro encontró al joven Miliardo y a su superior Noin... Tomando café... Ella se preguntaba si pasaban así todo el día... Miliardo se paro con intensiones de salir y Noin le hizo seña de que no...

- Te vas! - dijo Noin en un tono de reproche mirando desafiante a Dorothy...

- A conseguir un piloto para el Epyon... - dijo ella sin más preámbulos...

- No cometas un error Dorothy...- dijo Miliardo...

- No lo hago... No estoy lista emocionalmente como para entrar en batalla... - dijo ella mirando el piso... Con vergüenza... Ella que le rogo a Miliardo pelear a su lado en Libra... Ser parte de la batalla que la historia nunca olvidara... Porque huir...

- No me está gustando esto Dorothy... - dijo Noin... - Miliardo perdona, pero creo que ahora si es necesario que te vayas... creí que me habían dicho una broma ahora veo que es más serio de lo que pienso- dijo Noin un poco molesta, el rubio camino hacia la puerta donde miro a Dorothy con seriedad y un poco de decepción..

- Capitán... - trato de explicar Dorothy

- Si es por Quatre tranquila... ya el está preparado para cuidarse solo si es que piensa que te quitara tiempo- dijo Noin recostándose en la silla ya relajada...

- No es por el se lo puedo asegurar - dijo un poco incomoda...

- Dame una razón y te dejo que le consigas un piloto capacitado... Sino los encuentras en una semana...vuelves a Tierra... - dijo ella dándole la espalda con el amplio sillón viendo un paisaje falso...

- Gracias Capitán - dijo Dorothy haciendo una reverencia...

- Llévate a Quatre... No quiero problemas con Trowa... - dijo Noin Sin cambiar el tono de voz...

- Perdón? - Dorothy estaba sorprendida...

- Que te lleves a Winner... - le dio vuelta a su silla - Heero te dará a sus mejores cadetes e incluso va el... Tiene que resolver algo en L1... - dijo Noin - el me prometió quedarse por esa semana... Así que por favor... Evitemos... Lo de hace dos semanas... Y lleva ropa...- dijo Noin ya algo divertida

- Quieres hacer alguna insinuación?... - dijo Dorothy alzando una de sus cejas...

- Me dan envidia tus piernas... Con semejante toma que pusieron en primera plana... Debes ser la envidia de las mujeres de la Tierra... Camisón caro, largas piernas y de la mano con un multimillonario... qué suerte no lo crees - dijo Noin irónicamente y procedió a reírse...

- Gracias por el alago... - dijo Dorothy dando la reverencia y salió... Heero la esperaba afuera de la oficina de Noin...

- Vamos que te voy a presentar a los que te van a acompañar al viaje... Noin me dijo 10 pero yo creo que con 5 y yo bastamos- dijo muy serio.

- Que modesto Agente 10... - dijo Dorothy en son de molestar...

- Este año me puedo dar el lujo de decir que mi batallón esta completo... De gente competente... - Dorothy sonrió... Heero no cambiaba fácilmente... Pero en su tono de voz se podía sentir orgullo y satisfacción... El trabajo de líder de escuadrón le quedaba perfecto... Y además su extra bonus de Relena... De algún modo Dorothy sintió incomodidad en su pecho... De alguna manera Heero era feliz con su vida... Y ella no... Sintió celos... Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al otro lado donde bajaron varios pisos... El ascensor se cerró con unas rejas rodantes... Dorothy se apoyo en ella mientras Heero se arrimo en una de la paredes... S10 el último subterráneo donde estaba el escuadrón de Heero... Ella había escuchado que ese escuadrón era como los mirmidones en Troya... Una manada de leones conducido por una bestia mercenaria... En caso de Troya, Aquiles, en tiempos de colonia, Heero Yuy... Dorothy disfruto la idea de la comparación... porque tal vez no se equivocaban del todo... Pero en su libro era Héctor su personaje favorito, príncipe heredero al trono, que no peleaba por riquezas, ni por tierras, porque ya tenía Troya... Peleaba por amor a su patria y familia...por honor...

- Me darás tus 5 mejores hombre para trasladar a Quatre? - dijo ella seria...

- Si le pasa algo... Sabrás las consecuencias... El baile fue un desastre- dijo el muy serio... Abrió la reja y vio un poco de muchachos sin camisa y sudados, ella no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas porque los muchachos chiflaron y silbaron al verla entrar... - Compórtense!- Heero se enojo - Ella es una agente... Es el agente 44... Dorothy Catalonia y no es diferente de ninguno de ustedes...

- Entonces que se quite la camisa... - grito un muchacho de tez morena

- Celleri! - dijo se puso en frente de Dorothy- 100 de pecho ahora, sin dudarlo TODOS hicieron la 100 de pecho... - Dorothy miro desde arriba... Estos hombres no solo eran obedientes... Sino que eran un grupo... Todos se pararon y pusieron su cara seria... - Espero que quede claro que aparte de que la agente 44 es uno de los agentes que me acompaño personalmente en la guerra, ella es una dama... - Dorothy se sorprendió por lo que acabo de decir Heero...

- Heero... Son cinco verdad? - dijo ella en un susurro... ella tenía la idea que Heero solo tenía 15 hombres y habían como unos 50

- Soy un hombre de palabra... Te daré a los mejores 5... Un estratega, un hacker, uno de fuerza, un doctor y un mecánico... Y yo... - dijo el mirando a los muchachos...

CONTINUARA...

Notas de autora: Hahahaha…. Si me he demorado muuuxo y ya no se qué rumbo está tomando mi historia… Hahahaha… espero que no se confundan… dudas, risas, comentarios… se aceptan de tooodo… wiii


	12. Secretos

Capitulo 12

Secretos...

- Mendelli!, Blum!, Chong!, Armas!... Rockbell!... - la cara de Dorothy estaba estática cuando vio que dos de los mejores hombres de Heero eran Marcus y Joshua... - Mi estratega... - señalo a Marcus... - Mi hacker...- Señalo a Joshua... Ella se dio media vuelta y camino rápido hasta el ascensor... Los dos muchachos...no cambiaron la expresión de su cara mientras que Heero... La siguió...

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan bobo? - dijo Dorothy encerrándose con Heero en el ascensor...

- No comprendo... - dijo el molesto...

- Yo conozco a tus cadetes... - dijo Dorothy señalando hacia los hombres...

- Lo se... - dijo Heero muy serio... - Eran los futuros herederos de la fundación... Lo se... pero yo los he entrenado... Los he investigado, los he presionado más que los otros cadetes... Su mentalidad de orgullo me llena y serle fiel a un ideal me gusta... Fueron hechos para este trabajo... Veo... - Heero tenía un tono extraño...

- Te ves a ti mismo en ellos?... - dijo Dorothy irónicamente... - lo único que se... Es que no están en tu bando... Los conozco mejor que tu... - dijo ella saliendo del ascensor...

- No te voy a pedir que me expliques... Pero yo los entrene... Yo he vivido con ellos en esta base... así que te pido que te presentes como deberías…- dijo Heero sin más que agregar... Dorothy camino hacia los cinco muchachos que seguían en una fila con los brazos atrás...

- Yo soy la agente 44, ingrese a esta base hace aproximadamente más de un año... La sociedad no sabe de mi labor de preventer... Mi actual misión es proteger al pacifista Quatre Raberba Winner... Que llevaremos a L1 mañana... Por eso me ha designado el mejor escuadrón de la base... Espero no tener inconvenientes en el viaje... - Dorothy dijo con voz firme en frente de la fila... - Preséntense... - grito Dorothy

- Agente 156, Mi nombre es Marcus Mendelli, ingrese a esta base hace tres años, soy uno de los titulares en el escuadrón 10, soy especializado en estrategia y combate con armas... Soy el primer en el escuadrón, actualmente no estoy en servicio... Esta sería mi primera misión en el escuadrón 10... - Dijo Marcus siguiendo a Dorothy con los ojos... Que caminaba merodeando los 5 muchachos

- Agente 654... Mi nombre es Joshua Blum... Ingrese a esta base hace un año, soy titular en el escuadrón 10, soy especializados en armas y programación, me llaman hacker, soy el segundo en el escuadrón... Estuve de servicio hace dos semanas en el baile de la Paz... Sería mi segunda misión junto al joven Yuy... - dijo Joshua... Mirando desafiante a Dorothy...

- Agente 551... Mi nombre es Benjamín Chong, ingrese a esta base hace 4 años, soy uno de los primeros titulares en el escuadrón 10, soy el tercero, mi especialización es la mecánica y electricidad, un poco de programación... He estado en varia misiones, a causa de mi talento con los transbordadores, armas en los Mobile suits... respeto al joven Yuy como mi maestro... - dijo el chico que parecía de 18 años...

- Agente 82, mi nombre es Xavier Armas, ingrese a la base hace 5 años, soy el cuarto en el escuadrón 10, así como mi compañero he participado en misiones, pero un poco diferentes, ya que mi especialidad es la batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, uso de armas y espionaje... Respeto al joven Yuy... Porque me ha preparado para ejercer mi puesto... - dijo un latino de dos metros, con buenas proporciones...

- Agente 159...Mi nombre es Gabriel Rockbell, ingrese a la base hace 5 años, pero en el escuadrón hace un año, yo soy especializado en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo... Y soy graduado en medicina... - el peli azul, parecía ser más viejo incluso que Heero...

- Me llevo lo mejor de una base... Heero no me decepciones... - dijo Dorothy mirando a Heero...

- No lo hare... - dijo el poniéndole su mano en el hombro de ella... - No le pasara nada a Quatre... Te lo aseguro... Conozco el sentimiento... duerme tranquila... Que mañana necesitamos tu mejor carácter...- dijo Heero acompañando a Dorothy al ascensor...

En la mañana siguiente se vio como Dorothy empujo a Joshua en la puerta de un baño... Donde se abrió y el cayó...

- Haber tan hombre! - dijo ella entrando al baño... El estaba sentado en el piso porque cayó de espaldas...

- Ya no soy un niño, el cual puedes golpear cuando quieras...- Joshua se paró y el tenia razón... El muchacho de la foto del hospital era un pelirrojo mucho más bajo que ella, había crecido y Heero hizo su trabajo en el cuerpo...

- Si le pasa algo a Winner...te mato! - grito Dorothy ya histérica...

- Dorothy... Lo que hice en la maquina central, mi trabajo como preventer... No es para que me mal interpretes... No soy el malo aunque parezco... Solo quiero protegerte... A tu novio no lo tocare lo juro... - dijo el relajado tratando de mantener la calma...

- El no es mi novio... - dijo ella susurrando...

- No te preocupes por mí, ni por Marcus... Te protegeremos con nuestras vidas... Pero preocúpate de William... Que si lo encuentra en la calle que tenga cuidado que lo atropella... - dijo él en tono de broma...

- Para que querías los planos de los gundam... - pregunto ella muy seria...

- Mujeres... - dijo en un suspiro -Heero es un hombre muy inteligente... Pero no me ganará... - dijo sonriendo

- Dan recompensa por tu cabeza por infiltrarse en el sistema... - dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos...

- Lo se... Pero ese será nuestro secreto verdad? - dijo en susurrándole en el oído...

- Dime que planeas... Acaso no confías en mí? - dijo ella ya molesta...

- Es un secreto... Y si te lo dijera ya no lo seria... Digámoslo así... Soy como tú.. Y a la vez no... Heero me espera... - dijo el tratando de salir del baño...

- Si no me lo dices... Le diré a Heero que eres el traidor...- dijo ella poniéndole los brazos en la puerta del baño... - Estoy harta de tus secretos...

- Tú eres parte de ello... Pero aun no lo sabes... No es mi culpa... No me chantajes... No es tu estilo... - dijo él en tono de fastidio...

- No es tu estilo ocultarme cosas... - dijo ella en tono enojado y sarcástico... Le sonó el celular a Joshua...

- Es Heero... Ahora si me tengo que ir... - dijo Joshua tratando de esquivar a Dorothy...

- Esperémoslo... Quiero hablar con el... - Joshua tomo a Dorothy de sus antebrazos con sus manos y la apretó...

- Ya no soy ese niño que golpeabas de niña... - ella lo miro con odio... El la hizo a un lado...

- Crees que me das miedo con eso... Ahora tu significado de lealtad se ha desvanecido... Lealtad a los preventers... Es una farsa... Esa lealtad que Heero admira de ti... - dijo ella dándose la vuelta mirándolo desafiante...

-Yo a Heero lo respeto demasiado... Y soy orgullosamente un preventer... No me confundas... ya te lo dije no me confundas... Estoy en tu bando... - el muchacho se fue algo enojado... Ella se dispuso a seguirlo y sonó el celular... Era Quatre... Ella lo siguió y los dos entraron a la sala de abordajes juntos... Pero ninguno se miro...

- Si sigues así... William y Joel te mataran... - dijo Marcus algo divertido...

- Si no me dejas de molestar, el que morirá pronto serás tu... - dijo entre dientes mientras Dorothy los miraba desafiante, caminaban todos por un pasillo...

- ¿Pasa algo Dorothy?- dijo Quatre algo preocupado por ella...

-Tranquilo... Todo está bien... - ella lo miro a los ojos... Y viro la cara un poco fastidiada...

- No me engañas... - dijo el poniendo en frente del rostro de ella... Evitando que siga caminando dejando al resto que continúe...

- Te lo diré... Pero creo que no es un buen momento ahora...por favor... - se escucho un poco suplicante... Mientras los dos sintieron las miradas de los seis agentes de subterráneo 10...

- Creo que debemos seguir... - dijo el caminando un poco alejándose de ella... Donde se quedo ahí parada... Tenía un mal presentimiento... Camino lentamente entraron al transbordador... Quatre se sentó al lado de ella detrás de ella se encontraba Heero y Benjamín, detrás de ellos le seguía Joshua y Marcus, y adelante de ellos manejaban Xavier y de co-piloto estaba con Gabriel... Como siempre la salida de la Tierra era un poco turbulenta... En 14 horas iban a estar en L1... Ella miro a Quatre... Dios él no se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando y lo peor es que ese mal presentimiento no se iba... El la miro..."Ala...¿que piensa?" pensó el árabe... Mirando la cara de preocupación de Dorothy... El sintió las miradas de los muchachos de atrás y prefirió no molestarla... Después de todo... Ella dejo claro la parte de GRAN AMIGO... Como no se podía dar cuenta de lo que sentía... Dorothy miraba El espacio... El era tan obvio... Bueno hace años ella era demasiado obvia también... Sera que la perdí? Se pregunto a si mismo... Ella lo miro a la cara... Ella encontró la cara de perrito confundido a punto de llorar de Quatre... De alguna manera a ella le pareció algo gracioso, como si él estaba tratando de leerle la mente...

- Amor... aunque arrugues la cara... No podrás leerme la mente... - dijo ella sonriendo...

- Hay veces que quisiera hacerlo... - dijo el sosteniéndole la mano... Ella miro el gesto entrecerró los ojos de manera acusadora...

- Eso le quitaría lo divertido... -dijo ella soltándole la mano y guiñándole el ojo...

- Es que a veces no te comprendo, cuando parece que te entiendo, me dices otra cosa totalmente distinta a como yo pensaba que ibas a reaccionar... - dijo el confundido...

- Hay veces que digo cosas sin sentirlas... Hay veces que omito cosas porque hay cosas en mi vida que me gustan como están... Y prefiero mentir u omitir a sacrificarlas... - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos... - Por eso nunca te lo dije... porque era feliz como estaba... Y no cambiaría nada... Absolutamente nada... - dijo ella mirando el piso

- Espero que eso sea una de las cosas que dices sin sentir... - dijo él en un susurro apagado...

- Eso solo lo sé yo...nadie más... Así que se queda en mí... - dijo ella de manera coqueta... – Ese será mi secreto….- dijo mirando el espacio nuevamente… el le tomo la mano, se miraron…el suspiro…

- Realmente espero que esos secretos no se salgan de las manos… - dijo el mirando el espacio… pero le apretó la mano…

Notas de Autora: Triste pero cierto… encontré este capitulo en mi compu vieja pensando que se lo habían robado con mi cell… pos no… lo quería mas largo… pero ahí lo deje no mas…. ^^


End file.
